sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Crystal Universe: Issue 4
Issue 4: Truth of Power Space Colony Ark: Central Room Shima: Ow, my head. Huh? I'm on...Space Colony Ark. But how? Oh, well. It seems that no one's around. Maybe I can get out of here. (She runs towards the door but an invisible force knocks her back) What the- Xilax: I thought you would be more happy to be home. Shima: Who are you? Xilax: I am Xilax the Hedgehog. You may not remember me, but I certainly remember you. I believe you have something that belongs to me. Shima: What would that be? Xilax: Your crystal. You probably were never told why you were given it or who gave it to you, but I know why. That crystal on your neck will help us create a better world. Now please, give it to me. Shima: A better world? But Silver said- Xilax: Who cares about what that future-freak says? Just give me that crystal! Shima: No! I won't let you have it! Xilax: Don't you dare defy me! I created you! You must obey me! Shima: Never! Get away from me! Xilax: Not so fast! Chaos Hypnosis! Shima: I'm almost there.... ''Aaahhh!!! Xilax: At last, the power crystal is mine! Shima: *faintly* No...Sonic... I'm sorry I...couldn't be stronger... (she passes out) '''Mystic Ruins: Tails's Workshop' Tails: Well, guys, the space shuttle is completed. Did you find the last two Chaos Emeralds? Sonic: No luck. Silver: We looked everywhere, but still couldn't find them. Shadow: We'll just need to forgt about them and head up to the Ark. Tails: Okay. All aboard for Space Colony Ark! Amy: Let's go! Space Colony Ark: Loading Dock Shadow: It feels like forever since I've been here. Sonic: Okay, stop reminenscing in the past and focus on the present. Shadow: Oh...sorry. Tails: This place is pretty big, so we'll split up into two teams. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze will go one way and Rouge, Knuckles, Amy and I will go the other. Hopefully, one of us will find Shima. Sonic: Let's get moving. We'll meet up with the rest of you later. See ya! Amy: Be careful! Space Colony Ark: Labrynth Hall Sonic: Wow, this place IS huge. How are we gonna find Shima in this place? Shadow: Just keep your eyes peeled. Blaze: Don't worry. We'll find her. Silver: What's wrong with the Chaos Emerald? Sonic: It's glowing...So that must mean that there is another Chaos Emerald around here! Silver: C'mon! It shouldnt' be that far up ahead! Shadow: There it is! Sonic: But no Shima. Blaze: Don't give up yet! We'll keep looking. Sonic: Okay. Silver, grab that Chaos Emerald. Shadow: Wait! Don't touch it! (Silver grabs the Chaos Emerald) All: Aaaahhhh!!! Space Colony Ark: Dark Passage Knuckles: Boy, it's dark in here. Amy: I can't see a thing! Tails: Me neither! Rouge: Heh! I can see perfectly. Knuckles: Shut it, bat girl! Tails: Enough! We'll use the Chaos Emerald to see. It may not be much, but at least it's something. Amy: Awesome! *45 minutes later* Rouge: Ugh! How long is this hallway? Tails: I'm not sure. I have a feeling we're getting close to the end pretty soon. Amy: I hope so. My feet are killing me. Knuckles: Hey, what's that light up ahead? Amy: Should we go towards it? Tails: Maybe Shima's there. Rouge: Didn't anyone ever tell you never go towards the light? Amy: This is a different situation, Rouge. Rouge: I'm just saying. Knuckles: Look! The Chaos Emerald! Amy: What's happening to it? Knuckles: When it glows like that, it usually mean that there is another Chaos Emerald nearby. Tails: Maybe that's what that light is. Rouge: It's a Chaos Emerald, all right. Come to me, my little precious Emerald. Amy: No way! You're not going to hold it. Rouge: I won't steal it! Tails: Will you two stop? It is a Chaos Emerald, but what is it doing here? Rouge: Who cares? Let's take it! Amy: I don't think that's a good idea...(Rouge takes the Chaos Emerald) All: Aaaahhhh!!! Space Colony Ark: Central Room Blaze: Huh? Where are we now? Sonic: I remember this room! This is the room where Eggman tried to destroy me in a capsule, but I escaped. (a bright light appears in front of them) Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Tails! What happened to you? Amy: We saw a Chaos Emerald and tried to take it, but when Rouge touched it, we got sent here. Shadow: The same thing happened to us. It was probably Chaos Control. Knuckles: Did you guys have an luck in finding Shima? Sonic: No. Silver: We couldn't find one trace of her anywhere. Xilax: I know where she is. Sonic: Xilax! Where's Shima?! Xilax: Shia is fine. She is now fulfilling her destiny. (he smiles) Oh, and by the way, thank you for collecting the Chaos Emeralds for me. I don't know what I'd do without them. (all the Chaos Emeralds dissapear) Shadow: No! Xilax: Hahahahahahahaha!!!! (dissapears in a flash of light) Sonic: Come back here! Amy: Sonic! Look! (she point out the window) Silver: Is that...Shima? Blaze: It is! Sonic: C'mo, guys! (they turn into they're Super forms) All: Let's go! 'The battle against Xilax is here! Will Sonic and his friends save Shima? The end is here in Issue 5: In The End!!! '